


The View from Up Here (Can Soothe Your Sorrow)

by AngeNoir



Series: Write-Away Giveaway Fills on Tumblr [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, I have feels for percy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The making of a man is from the seed of his nature, the watering of his family, and the light of his most inner desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The View from Up Here (Can Soothe Your Sorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> As a celebration for reaching 100 followers on tumblr, I'm holding a giveaway [here](http://outercorner.tumblr.com/post/51036127748/write-away-giveaway-last-call-3-hours-left), and what I'm giving away is prompt fills for anyone who asks! I received this prompt from [jaxopil](http://jaxopil.tumblr.com):
> 
>  
> 
> _Harry Potter fandom, w/ Percy and any brother. Family fluff, pre OotP if possible, he doesn't get much love =/_

“Hey there, Perce.”

Percy twisted around from his perch on the roof of their house to see Bill clambering out of the window and knee-walking across the roof to Percy’s side.

“What’re you up to here?” Bill asked curiously.

Percy hugged his knobby knees to his chin and tried to ignore Bill.

“C’mon, you’re not still mad at us, are ya?” Bill sat down and crossed his legs, leaning forward. “We were just having a bit of fun.”

“Not fun,” Percy muttered, and instantly regretted breaking his promise to ignore his eldest brother.

Bill let out a long sigh. “Well, you can’t stay out here forever. It’s almost supper.”

Percy curled himself up tighter and stared out across the fields surrounding their house.

There was no noise or movement, and then Bill let out another huff and scooted closer so that his knee touched Percy’s thigh. Percy scooted away in retaliation and twisted his body to put his back to Bill for good measure.

“C’mon, Perce, I’m sorry, okay? We won’t do it again. We were just having a bit of fun.”

“You _always_ have a bit of fun!” Percy burst out, whipping around and nearly unbalancing so Bill had to grab his arm and hold him steady, and as the final blow to his almost-nine-year-old pride, his voice shook with tears. “You always do it an’ you and Charlie always _laugh_.”

Bill stared at him, wide-eyed, and Percy tugged his arm free roughly, scooted closer to the chimney. “Go ‘way, Bill. Go play with _Charlie_.”

After a long moment, noise alerted Percy that Bill was not going away, but instead pulling closer, and then Bill was tentatively wrapping an arm around Percy’s shoulder. Percy inched away, but because of his position – up against the chimney – he could only go further down or further up, and neither would really get him away.

“’M sorry, Perce,” Bill said softly. “I know it’s gotta be hard, what with Mum busy with Gin. You’re Mum’s quiet one, you know.”

Percy rounded his shoulders, clutching tight at his elbows. “Fred and George _hate_ me.”

“No, c’mon, Perce, they don’t,” Bill said immediately.

“They _do_. They hate me. They wish I would disappear forever. Charlie’s no better. And Ron follows everything the twins do.” What Percy did not add was that, of his brothers, Bill had never really done anything _mean_ until today, and that hurt more than anything. Charming all of his books and papers to fly might have been funny at the beginning, but of _course_ the charm wore off right above the pond, and all of his books and papers were _ruined_ , and Mum was busy with Ginny’s illness and didn’t have time to dry them properly – or even punish the twins and Charlie.

Bill cautiously pulled Percy closer to his side. “They’re jealous of you,” he murmured.

Percy snorted.

“No, really. Mum loves the fact that you help out around the house, that you’re so calm and responsible.” Bill leaned his cheek against the top of Percy’s head, and they stared out at the grass gently waving in the wind.

“Those were my books, Bill. _Mine_. And I can’t read them again.”

Bill patted Percy on the back. “Let’s say we go in and see if I can remember 4th year charms well enough to put them to rights, hmm? I’ll keep the others off your back a while.”

Percy curled his fingers in the hem of Bill’s jumper, following his older brother back into the house, and wished for one moment that one day, he’d become so perfect that his brothers wouldn’t pick on him so much.

Maybe even love him.


End file.
